Two previous studies of sudden and unexpected death due to coronary artery disease among white women have noted an association with a prior history of psychiatric disease, heavy cigarette smoking, marital instability and fewer children. The first study in Baltimore, Maryland included detailed postmortem studies in 5 of 9 deaths with a prior psychiatric history, but did not include adequate data about the psychiatric history of the controls. The second study in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania included detailed information for both cases and controls, but lacked adequate pathological verification of cause of death. Both studies clearly demonstrated that a higher percentage of psychiatric history was apparent among the cases. The present study plans to combine detailed pathologic examinations with interview follow-back data in order to: 1) verify the relationship between psychiatric disorders and sudden death among women, 2) validate the cardiac basis of sudden death and possibly determine the relationship between specific pathology and sudden death and 3) investigate further nulliparity and decreased parity as a risk factor for CHD.